


Peripheral Vision

by enverse (soer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/enverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"He saw them first when he was young - white wings always flitting away and out of his peripheral vision."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peripheral Vision

**Author's Note:**

> For the drabble thing on the akafuri chat

He saw them first when he was young - white wings always flitting away and out of his peripheral vision. It was a fascinating and entrancing vision, but wasn’t one that he bothered to delve into deeper. Not until the accident, when he was at his mother’s funeral and white softness blanketed his vision as if to shield that reality from his eyes, wiping away the trail of tears rolling down his cheeks. It vanished when his father came to take him home, but the usual flutter out of the corner of his eye returned when he was left alone in his room.

It was at the grave of his mother that his secret revealed itself to him. A person perched atop the black and gold tombstone with a beauty unlike any he had seen before. And when his red eyes alighted on those huge, familiar wings, his voice caught in his throat.

“Who are you?”

The angel’s name was Kouki, and though it was against the rules for them to show themself, they had made an exception, a request from his mother that had been granted at her passing and by the circumstances surrounding him following her death. They told him that they would always be there beside him, even if they couldn’t be seen.

“So don’t feel sad.”

And he didn’t. It was easier to have a warm presence by his side, healing the neglect of his father even though the angel never showed themself again. The passing years were hard ones, but he managed it to the best of his ability, striving to gain the approval of his father no matter what it took, to meet expectations and at the same time not to blemish the family legacy.

But even for a member of the Akashi family, it was only a matter of time before he broke under stress. And it was a few months afterwards that he met the angel again, this time in a dream.

“What are you doing here?”

Kouki is perched on his mother’s gravestone again, mirroring their first meeting so many years ago. “I wanted to come sooner, but by the time I got permission, you had already changed.”

“What difference would that have made?” His golden eye is a sharp contrast with his red one.

Kouki smiles sadly. “Nothing. Everything. We will never know.”

The brown irises seem to be staring into his very soul and he can’t hold his gaze no matter how much he longs too. Kouki’s eyes are unlike his father’s. They don’t judge him - in fact, when he looks at them he feels as if he were transported back to the time when he was a young boy - when his mother was still alive. He feels crushed by the intensity - by the acceptance so familiar to him.

Though his head is bowed downwards to face the green grass, he still feels it when two hands cup his face with a gentle tenderness and fluffy whiteness surrounds him in a cocoon.

“Remember that I am here for you.”

He awakens from slumber more rested than he has ever been since the day of his mother’s death. And again, whiteness reappears in the peripheral of his vision, a confirmation of his dream and of his past, something that had been pushed aside when his stress had simply been too much for him. It served as a reminder, but also a reassurance he hadn’t know he was missing.

“Thank you, Kouki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 18th, 2015


End file.
